


Surprise Manège à trois

by NickiPhoenix



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiPhoenix/pseuds/NickiPhoenix
Summary: Akihiko was practicing violin when he had a knock on the door and was surprised to see Haruki.... as well as an unexpected someone else
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Surprise Manège à trois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevieWevs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevieWevs/gifts).



Akihiko heard a knock at his door, it was soft and light and he almost didn’t hear it over his violin practice. He sat his violin down gently and opened the door; Haruki was standing there with his beautiful blushing face and short hair tucked behind his ear. “Hey, what's up? You should have told me you were coming so I could have cleaned up.”

Haruki reached up and wrapped his arms around Aki’s neck and kissed him, “I wanted to surprise you.”

Aki grabbed him by the waist and returned the kiss, walking both of them inside, “this is the best surprise ever.”

They walked over to Aki’s futon, kissing and pulling off clothes along the way, then Haruki pushed him down and straddled him, leaned down and stuck one hand down Aki’s pants, “you haven't even seen the surprise yet.” then Haruki sat up and yelled back towards the door, “hey! Come on in!”

Akihiko turned his head to look who else was coming, and was surprised to see  Ugetsu standing in the doorway, and he already had his shirt down his shoulders with his infamous sly smile on his face.

“What? What's going on?” Aki said as he watched  Ugetsu slowly walk over.

“I told you, I had a surprise for you.” When  Ugetsu reached them and got down on his knees next to them, Haruki leaned into a kiss with him, their tongues swirling together with the taste of cigarettes.  Ugetsu reached down and began to grope the already hard Haruki and moved to kiss him on the neck. 

Aki sat up on his elbows, “will I get to be a part of this? Or will I be forced to just watch?”

Haruki and  Ugetsu stopped for a moment, looked at each other with mischievous smiles, then Haruki got off of Aki’s lap, unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his cock, “don't worry, Aki, we didn’t forget about you.” and they both leaned down and began licking Aki’s dick from the bottom to the top.

As Haruki went down on Aki, going all the way to the base,  Ugetsu licked and sucked on his balls and moved to lick around the base where Haruki couldn’t get. Haruki came back up and sucked and licked the tip before releasing him and allowing  Ugetsu to go down on it. While he was doing that, Haruki moved behind him and took  Ugetsu’s shirt the rest of the way off and kissed down his spine, reached around to unbutton his pants and pulled them down. He reached with one hand and grabbed his dick, stroking it up and down and with his other hand he stuck a finger in his ass.

Ugetsu began twitching from Haruki’s finger and sat up on his knees, his slender body leaning against Haruki as he worked his dick and ass simultaneously. Aki got up to his knees and began to kiss  Ugetsu and reached around to stick a finger of his own in his ass and Haruki began to kiss  Ugetsu’s neck. Since Aki had joined them, Haruki maneuvered his hand so he was gripping Aki’s as well as  Ugetsu’s and began to work both of them together.  Ugetsu was twitching and moaning wildly, unable to contain himself for much longer, so he released himself from Aki’s kiss and pushed him back down onto his back and turned around and unbuttoned Haruki’s pants and pulled out his cock.

Ugetsu crouched down and licked Haru’s cock, starting from the tip and going down its length and back up and began to suck on the tip. He gripped it with one hand and squeezed while he sucked on the head and flicked his tongue against the tip. Haruki grabbed a fistful of  Ugetsu’s hair and forced his head down, and began to move his hips, fucking his face. Aki got back up again and angled his cock against  Ugetsu’s ass and slowly pushed in. Aki and Haruki soon got into a rhythm of thrusting in beat with each other and locked eyes. 

After a few more thrusts, Aki pulled out and came on  Ugetsu’s back, then crawled over and began to finger Haruki’s ass, thrusting in motion with Haruki’s hips, making him cum in a matter of seconds in  Ugetsu’s mouth.  Ugetsu swallowed Haruki’s load as he sat up, wiping his chin, “you know, it's really unfair that I'm the only one who hasn’t cum yet.” Haruki and Aki looked at  Ugetsu , moved over to him and laid him down, and they both began to lick and bite his nipples. Haruki moved a hand down and began to finger him while Aki stroked his cock.

Ugetsu arched his back from the stimulation, it felt so good but it wasn’t quite enough, “m-more, please...”

Haruki lifted his head and looked at Akihiko, “I have an idea. Aki, lay down on your back.”

Complying, Aki laid down and Haruki straddled him, angled his dick, and slowly sat down. After he got the whole thing in, he motioned for  Ugetsu to get in front of him. After  Ugetsu crawled on top, Haruki guided his ass onto his cock and lifted him up so his back was against Haruki’s chest. 

Once they were all in position, Haruki began moving; with each time he went up and down on Aki’s cock, he was simultaneously thrusting into  Ugetsu , and Aki started stroking  Ugetsu’s dick. The sensation was overwhelming, each thrust sent shock waves throughout Haruki’s body. He leaned down and bit  Ugetsu on the neck as he plunged hard and strong inside him.  Ugetsu moaned loudly and he reached up and grabbed Haruki’s hair and finally came, shooting a load all over Aki’s chest. 

When  Ugetsu’s asshole squeezed down on his dick from his orgasm, Haruki grunted as he released his own load inside of him, and in turn Aki came in side of Haruki. Exhausted,  Ugetsu and Haruki crawled off of Aki and laid down next to him, each on one of Aki’s arms. “Haruki, you can surprise me anytime. Hey, you know my birthday is coming up.” Aki said as he nudged Haruki. 

He chuckled and responded, “maybe, but you need to give me a surprise too.”

Aki looked at him with a sparkle in his eye, “ANYTHING!”

Haruki gave him a devious smile, and said, “let me top next time?”


End file.
